Modern molecular biology allows the analysis of millions of data points.
As molecular biological techniques have allowed researchers to generate larger and larger data sets solutions to assist in the visualization and interpretation of those data have often lagged. Often researchers use programs which are not purpose designed for the interpretation of biological data, such as Microsoft Excel. Where purpose built software does exist it often fails to relate data generated by a researcher with outside facts. For such an approach to be widely accepted a user interface that allows easy interpretation, manipulation, and analysis of large data sets is needed. Thus there remains a need for methods of combining the biological data sets with ontological databases built from private and public information sources, for instance published scientific articles.